Réveille-toi
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Olivier. Tu sais, un jour, je vais partir. Je ne serai plus là. J'aurais du le prendre comme un appel au secours. Et moi. Et moi qui croyait que par ces mots, elle me disait simplement une évidence, qu'elle me disait tout simplement quelque chose qui allait de soi. Je lui avais répondu : Je sais Katie. Personne n'est immortel.


Katie. Katie. Katie ! Katie, réveille-toi. Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie. KATIE.

***

Son corps était nu, ses cheveux, trempés. De grossières gouttes d'eau perlaient encore sur son corps qui ne remuait plus. Ni par les respirations, ni par rien. Le corps de Katie était inerte. Inerte, froid, ratatiné.

J'ai fait coulé l'eau du bain, j'ai enveloppé Katie dans une douillette, pour la réchauffer. Mais rien n'y faisait. Plus je faisais d'effort et plus sa douce peau devenait rigide. Froide. Pâle. J'ai ouvert ses paupières pour observer une dernière fois ses jolies prunelles noisette. Ses cheveux se ternissaient, ses lèvres aguichantes prenaient désormais une allure violacée.

Et Katie...

Katie était morte. Morte ! Elle était morte ! Et moi. Et moi qui n'ai rien fait, et moi qui n'ai même pas prévu le coup. Ma douce Katie...

Elle me l'avait. Elle me l'avait dit.

« Olivier. Tu sais, un jour, je vais partir. Je ne serai plus là.»

J'aurais du le prendre comme un appel au secours. Et moi. Et moi qui croyait que par ces mots, elle me disait simplement une évidence, qu'elle me disait tout simplement quelque chose qui allait de soi. Je lui avais répondu :

« Je sais Katie. Personne n'est immortel.»

Je me souviens de ce moment. Et lorsque je me rends compte quel con j'ai fait dans cette histoire... Lorsque je me rends compte à quel point j'ai laissé la femme de ma vie quitter si prématurément, sans même dire au revoir.

Bien sûr, c'était là que je me trompais. Elle me l'avait dit. Je n'ai juste jamais compris que c'était ce qu'elle sous-entendait. Et pourtant, et pourtant.

J'aurais du voir les signes. J'aurais du. Je savais qu'elle allait mal. Que depuis quelques temps, elle broyait du noir. Je l'entendais crier la nuit. Je me réveillais et tentait de la calmer. Ma douce Katie. Si inconsolable.

Son visage se faisait de plus en plus fatigué, elle mangeait de moins en moins. Elle passait ses journées à dormir et à me dire combien elle aimerait voyager. Elle me prenait par la main, me demandant de lui dire que je l'aimais. Mais dans son regard, il n'y avait plus aucun éclat. Je n'arrivais pas à la rassurer, à la convaincre de mon amour, du fait qu'elle irait bientôt mieux.

Katie, ma belle Katie. Morte, noyée. Morte d'épuisement, faute d'une carence fortituaire.

Jamais plus je ne reverrai l'éclat coruscant de ses yeux, jamais plus sa peau n'aura cette si jolie teinte incarnate. Elle ne se réveillera plus le matin, ne m'embrassera plus le soir. Elle ne pleurerait plus dans mes bras, ne me demandera plus de la rassurer. Et déjà, déjà, cette idée m'évidait. Elle m'évidait de toute émotion outre la douleur du vide, la douleur de l'absence.

Katie était partie. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence.

Je lui caressais les cheveux, depuis maintenant plus de trois heures. Je lui caressais les cheveux, tentant de retenir ces sanglots si forts qui envahissaient ma gorge et qui menaçaient d'éclater, à la seconde où j'ouvrirais la bouche, pour respirer. Respirer plus fort, respirer pour deux.

Katie, reviens-moi. Je t'en supplie. Réveille-toi...

Tu n'es pas morte... Tu ne peux pas. Tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça.

Tout ce que j'espérais, c'est que son esprit se soit enfin lénifié. Que de là-haut, elle sourirait à nouveau. J'espérais que ce soit le mieux pour elle, qu'elle serait enfin libérée de son collier de misère qu'avait été sa vie, durant les dernières années.

Ça avait ... si mal commencé.

Et puis, si mal terminé.

Katie, ma Katie. Réveille-toi... S'il-te-plait.

Je m'engouffre. Je m'engouffre dans ce trou profond dans lequel elle m'a entraîné pendant tout ce temps. Je vivais dans la solitude. Plus jamais Katie ne sourira, plus jamais elle ne rira. Plus jamais elle ne me prendrait dans ses bras en me jurant qu'elle m'aime...

Katie, ma Katie.

Je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Elle me manquait. Tout chez d'elle me manquait. L'assurance qu'elle pouvait témoigner, la chaleur de son corps, la couleur de sa peau. Son coeur qui bat.

Je sais. Je sais que ce ne sont que des détails. Mais maintenant qu'elle était ... partie. Ces détails étaient devenus les plus importants à mes yeux.

Je ne pouvais plus respirer. Mes voies respiratoires étaient bloquées, et je n'arrivais plus à retenir ce sanglot qui me coinçait dans la gorge.

Alors je hurlai, je hurlai toute la souffrance qui était restée en moi. Je hurlai pour elle, je hurlai de colère, d'incompréhension. Je criai jusqu'à en perdre la voix, jusqu'à ce que je sente ma gorge déchirer sous la puissance de ce cri.

Je m'effondrai. Et puis, plus rien. Il ne restait plus rien. C'était terminé.

Katie ... Je t'aime. Je te rejoindrai bientôt. C'est une promesse.


End file.
